Glace's Domain
by SilverHowl
Summary: Shadow was just an ordinary Eevee, but when he became an Umbreon he was soon wanted all because he was leader of the resistance... On the run from Glace, Shadow struggles with keeping the Resistance safe. No one is safe from Glace's mighty wrath...
1. Prologue

**Me: SilverHowl here! I hope all of you like this story!**

 **Delta: I like how I'm the narrator :)**

 **Me: No spoilers! Hey Moonlight? Can you do the honors?**

 **Moonlight: We own the story, but not Pokémon.**

 **Shadow: Although she wishes she owns it :)**

 **Moonlight: Hi Shadow!**

 **Me: Anyways, please read and review! This is my first story and I hope you all like it! I have changed this from how it was before so it's not so boring. Again, please read and review!**

Hello there, my name is Delta. I am a Shiny Rayquaza, and I will be what you call a narrator. I won't be telling you much, but I do have other stories that will talk about the clan's past. Infernado (Flareons), Jolten (Jolteons), Moonado (Umbreons), Wavash (Vaporeons), Esene (Espeons), Chloreaf (Leafeons), Glasnow (Glaceons), Ribbonsing (Sylveons), and Agene (Eevees). Anyways that's a ll really for this chapter.

 **Me: I'm sorry that this is so short but I didn't really know what to write. Anyways please Read and Review on my other chapters!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! Chapter One is already here!**

 **Shadow: If this chapter was boring I wouldn't be in this story... No offense Authoress**

 **Moonlight: Hey don't be mean to the Authoress otherwise she will be in a bad mood and have bad stuff happen to us!/span/strong/p**

 **Delta: Your little girlfriend is smart Shadow, you should listen to her.**

 **Shadow: She isn't my girlfriend! (Blushes wildly) ... Yet...**

 **Moonlight: (Blushes) Uh... Uh... Oh um I guess I should do the disclaimer... The Authoress doesn't own Pokémon, just the story**

"Finally, Shadow. Choose your desired Clan." Glace says. Shadow steps up to the 9 symbols representing the 9 Clans. He knew in his heart which one he really wanted. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. There was nothing that could ruin it. "I choose the Moonado Clan!" Shadow says. The Moonado Clan starts to cheer. Shadow smiles. "Well then, you may either do one of these two things to evolve into an Umbreon. Either go to the festival and have lots of fun, or you may do that and then go out and search for something that your heart feels is very amazing. Make sure it's at Midnight." Glace says

Later at Midnight, Shadow went out into the forest. The Moon was full. Everything was so beautiful. But what really caught Shadow's eye was the Umbreon a couple of feet away. She was absolutely beautiful. Shadow then started to notice that something was happening to him. His fur started to turn black. His neck fur and tail became more sleek. He became taller and golden rings appeared on his legs, forehead, ears, and tail. He had 8 golden rings total. He still had the scar on his eye. Then, the mysterious Umbreon a few feet away turned becoming startled. "Wh-who are you?!" She asked. Shadow calmly answered "I'm Shadow. Who are you? I didn't see you at the festival… You aren't a rogue are you?"

The girl looked at him nervously and shifted from one paw to the other. She looked back up at Shadow and replied " Yes, I am. But please don't tell! Glace is such a tyrant. I'm Moonlight by the way." Shadow's gaze softens. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I have to go though, it's really late. Um, let's say I come back here tomorrow at Midnight. Will you be here?" Shadow asks. Moonlight smiles and calms down. "Yeah, I'll be here." She says. A while later that night, an older Umbreon couple spot Moonlight. They were working for Glace, and Glace was worried there were some rogues hiding out in Shadow Forest. "Looks like Glace was right. There's a rogue right over there. Let's catch her and bring her to Glace." The male Umbreon says to his mate. They quickly catch her looping her neck through some rope.

They quickly go to Glace's Castle. They find her and say "We found this rogue out in Shadow Forest. "Excellent. Your a shiny as well. By looking over at my calendar, it looks like you are just in time for Prisoner Day." Glace smirks. Glace orders for her guards to take Moonlight down to the dungeon. The next day, Shadow looks over at his calendar and realizes it's Prisoners Day. "I hate Prisoner Day. It's so stupid! Why should we make them slaves? If I ever got chosen, I wouldn't force them to do anything. Some people think that prisoners are a disgrace and we should torture them. I don't believe in that." Shadow says angrily. He gets ready to leave. After eating breakfast, he heads down to the 9 Clan Territory Corners. That's where Glace's Castle was.

Soon as he got there, he immediately felt sorry for the prisoners. Everyone seemed to be more harsh on them than usual. By the time night time rolled around, Shadow felt sick to his stomach of how the prisoners were treated. He then saw Glace come forward up on the stage. "Everyone! It is time to announce our winners! The first winner will be…" Glace says. She looks around. Her eyes fell on Shadow. He didn't seem to like the festival much so why not give him a burden? "Shadow! You are lucky winner number one!" Glace says while smirking. Shadow's stomach starts to twist and churn. He shakily goes up to the stage. "Go ahead and choose." She says. Shadow looks at the prisoners. His heart drops when he sees Moonlight. Did she think he turned her in, and told someone where she had been? He hoped not. "I choose that prisoner over there." Shadow says while gesturing over to Moonlight. Glace nods. He was allowed to leave now, and with Moonlight. When they got home, Shadow quickly started saying "I promise I didn't tell anyone!" Moonlight smiles.

"I already knew that. You didn't seem like someone who would do that." She says. "Well, if your staying with me then you'll need a room. Follow me." Shadow says. Moonlight follows him to a room. "This should be perfect for you." He says. The room was beautiful. It was decorated with sea shells from Lake Misty and the bed was made of soft meadow grass from the Serene Meadow. By the bed there was a bowl of berries picked from Berry Meadow. "This… This is beautiful! But, I'm your prisoner. Aren't you going to be mean to me?" Moonlight says worriedly. "Of course not! I think that sort of thing is just dumb." Shadow says. Moonlight smiles. "I knew it! I knew you were different. Um, Shadow? Can I tell you a secret?" She asks. Shadow nods his head.

"Well you see, I belong to an organization. It's called the Resistance. Us rogues are planning to take down Glace. That's why Glace goes out to try and capture us all. I think… Maybe you would be really good with us. I was born into the organization but I think they would accept you. You've only treated me with kindness, nothing else." Moonlight says. She smiles at Shadow. "I don't know, I might get caught. You've been doing this your whole life. I haven't. I don't know what to do even do." Shadow says. "I could teach you."Moonlight says while slightly blushing. Shadow nods. "Okay, I can try. But, why do you want to bring down Glace?" He asks. "You don't know what goes on at her castle, do you?" Moonlight asks. Shadow shakes his head.

"Well, during Prisoner Day right before she chooses who takes us prisoners, she checks to see if any of us will talk. I didn't talk, so she decided to put me up for the taking. The one's of us who don't get chosen she keeps us and tries to get the information out of us. She does anything to get our information. I… I even heard she's killed some of the Resistance. Glace is a dictator. She makes her own rules and likes to make other's lives miserable. The Resistance has gotten word from one of our spies that things are about to get a lot worse. I guess Glace is going to literally take over all 9 clans. She's going to force innocent people who aren't even in our organization and is going to make them prisoners. We need as much help as we can." Moonlight says. Shadow was shocked. How could he be so dumb? How did he not know about this all?

"Well, enough about me. What about you? How'd you get that scar?" Moonlight. "When I was really young, someone attacked me and my family. All I remember is waking up all alone. My parents were next to me, dead. I was really beat up. I think that the someone wanted me dead too, but I lived through it. I was really young. I was so scared! Me and my family had lived in the Enchanted Forest. Then, I saw a Vulpix. She looked at me. She saw my parents dead. She was a little bit older then me, and saw that I was really scared. "Mama!" She called out. Her mom came over and saw me. She motioned for me to come over. I shakingly walked over to her not knowing what she would do. The Vulpix was named Inferna and her Mom was named Ninela. Ninela took me in and raised me. When I was 15, she told me I should come back to the Clans. So I did." Shadow says.

"That's so sad! But I bet I know who did it, and I think you should come with me right now. I think… I think you are the one we've been looking for. I told them you were alive! Come on! We've got to go right now! The Resistance is going to hold a meeting right now. Let's hurry." Moonlight says. She was really excited now. She quickly raced around until she came to the Resistance's Secret Headquarters. She went in with Shadow. Moonlight opened a door and gestured for Shadow to come in. "Dad, I think I've found… Who we've been searching for. Dad, I'd like you to meet Shadow." Moonlight says. Moonlight's dad, Midnight, looked at Shadow. He had his father's looks and his mother's smarts. Yes, this was him. He finally knew that he was alive! Midnight had been friends with Shadow's parents.

"Yes, it is him. Shadow, you may not remember me, but I was with your parents when you were born. I am their friends. They were apart of the Resistance. Glace found out that they were our leaders, and so she went out and killed them shortly after you were born. No one was able to find your body, so we thought you either were being held prisoner, something had gotten to you, or you were still somehow alive. Well, I guess it was that you were alive!" Midnight says. It was all so much for Shadow to take in. How dare Glace! No wonder Glace had seemed strange and had been glaring at him whenever she saw him. That's why she chose him at Prisoner Day, in an attempt to give him a burden. How dare she!

The word about Shadow's return spread like wildfire. Moonlight told her dad about Inferna and Ninela. Midnight laughed. "I was best friends with Ninela growing up! So, Ninela has saved the day once again." Midnight says. "Is she apart of the Resistance?" Shadow asks. Midnight nods. "Why don't you come with me?" Midnight says. They left the room and went into another. "Ninela! I think you should come over here." Midnight says. Shadow gets really excited when he sees Ninela. Inferna was now a Ninetales just like her mom. "Shadow!" Inferna says through tears. She rushes over to him and hugs him tightly. "He isn't… He isn't Twilight and Azul's son is he?" Ninela says. Midnight smiles and says "He is. Moonlight realized it with his story and the scar. Plus he has his mother's instincts. He only showed Moonlight kindness when he was chosen for Prisoner Day." Midnight says.

"Wow… To think I helped raise such a fantastic young Umbreon! I am so proud of you Shadow." Ninela says. Shadow and Moonlight smile. "Shadow, please follow me." Midnight says. Shadow and Moonlight follow Midnight. They walk out of the room and go into another. There were many Pokemon in the big spacious room. "Everyone, we found him." Moonlight says. Everyone starts to talk amongst themselves. "Shadow, your parents were our leader. So, if you agree, you will become our leader after I train you. So? Would you like to be apart of the Resistance and be our leader?" Midnight asks. Shadow nods. He then notices Ninela had followed them into the room but without Inferna.

"Good. Every Pokemon Clan who is apart of the Resistance has a representative. I am representative of the Umbreons until you take over. Ninela represents the Ninetales. Over there, Charcoal represents the Flareons. Jolt represents the Jolteons. Vapor represents the Vaporeons. Esna represents the Espeons. Lucas represents the Luxrays. Leafea represents the Leafeons. Blizzard represents the Glaceons. Ribbon represents the Sylveons. Flametail represents the Charizards. Scarlet represents the Pidgeots. Dash represents the Rapidashes. Strika represents the Zebstrikas. Riverlan represents the Laprases. Toro represents the Tauroses. Risa represents the Pachirisus. Cape represents the Stoutlands. Streak represents the Blue Basculins. Zora represents the Zoruas. Antler represents the Sawsbucks. Ruffalo represents Bouffalants. Talon represents the Talonflames. Finally, Pyro represents the Pyroars." Midnight says. "There sure are a lot of Clan Representatives here…" Shadow says. "Maybe. But Glace has many more on Clans on her side." Midnight sadly says.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be too hard for you when you are first starting out. But it's really late, we should get going." Moonlight says. As they were leaving, Midnight gets close to Moonlight and says something to her. She starts to blush. She follows Shadow out. They finally get home and didn't bother to eat dinner. They both had a really long day and were too tired to go out and catch something to eat. They both went to their separate rooms. Later that night, Moonlight had a terrible dream. Glace had been chasing her and Moonlight tripped and fell. She slid to the edge of a cliff and was barely holding on. Glace came right up to her. She said "You are safe nowhere." Then right then Glace was about to shove her off. As Moonlight was falling, she quickly woke up gasping. She was really scared. Shadow rushed into her room and was at her side.

"Are you okay Moonlight?" He says with concern. "I… I just a had a night-nightmare…" Moonlight says shakily. Shadow gently stroked her face with his face trying to calm her down. "It's okay, it was just a dream. Here, why don't you come sleep in my room and tell me about your dream." Shadow says. Moonlight nodded. When they got to Shadow's room, Moonlight told him the nightmare. She was slightly crying. Shadow wiped away Moonlight's tears. "It's okay, I won't let Glace ever hurt you. If she tries to at all ever hurt you, I'll shred her to bits." Shadow says th a mischievous smile. Moonlight seemed to have calmed down. Shadow quickly makes a makeshift bed for Moonlight right next to his.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! 2nd Chapter is already done! 3rd one isn't though so you'll have to wait for that one. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shadow: We don't own Pokémon**

 **Moonlight: Just the story**

 **Me: Please read and review!**

Shadow had woken up early to get him and Moonlight some had caught some Magikarp and Rattata. He carried their breakfast to his room. He gently stroked Moonlight. "I got us some breakfast Moonlight. It had been 2 weeks since he evolved. Shadow looked at his calendar. "Uh oh… I completely forgot… It's been 2 weeks. I'm supposed to have a mate. But I don't want one of those other girls." Shadow says. He added in his head, Because I want Moonlight... Moonlight looked over at him sadly. She secretly wanted to have Shadow as her mate. She didn't want another girl with him. Shadow looked at Moonlight. He could tell that Moonlight liked him. He could see it in her eyes. But Moonlight didn't know that he liked her. She was probably worried that he would go and get a different girl.

Shadow was about to tell Moonlight how he felt, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shadow glared at the door. "Come in…" Shadow says. Then, a Flareon comes in. Shadow noticed it was one of Glace's guards. "Shadow, we have reason to believe you are becoming rogue. You don't even have a mate and it's been 2 weeks. I have strict orders from Glace to get the girl from you as punishment." The Flareon says. Shadow glares at the Flareon. "Stop acting as if Moonlight is just some object! She is so much more than that. Here's a message for that tyrant Glace. I don't have a mate yet because I'm not going to be a pushover and let Glace tell me what to do. As for the rogue thing, I'm their leader. Go on and leave so that you can tell Glace my message. Or if you think you are tough enough you can go ahead and try to challenge me." Shadow snarls. The Flareon was shocked. No one ever spoke to a guard like that, and no one ever had talked about Glace that way. He would show that stupid Umbreon who was boss. He quickly threw a fireball at Shadow. That'll show him. Shadow quickly jumped up and lunged at the Flareon's throat. The Flareon screamed in agony. "Give up yet?" Shadow growled. "Ye-yes..." the Flareon stuttered. Shadow threw the Flareon to the door. "Go tell that tyrant my message." Shadow snarled. The Flareon whimpered and quickly left. "Shadow, we need to get out of here. That Flareon will probably call for reinforcements." Moonlight says. Shadow nodded. They quickly ran outside and went pretty far. They decided to rest for a bit thinking they were far enough.

"Hey Moonlight, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I... I really like you. That's why I didn't want a mate. Because I really like you. I didn't at first have enough courage to tell you, but now I feel that it's easy. I want you to be my mate." Shadow says. Moonlight blushes. Shadow's gaze softens, and he gently strokes Moonlights face with his own causing her to blush even more. Shadow gently murmurs to Moonlight "We should go to the Resistance Headquarters. I need to talk to Midnight." Shadow says. When they finally got there, Shadow requested to be able to talk to Midnight. It didn't take very long before Shadow was all alone in a room with Midnight. "Midnight, I know not many Pokemon do this, but I really respect you. That is why I would like to ask you if I can take Moonlight to be my mate. I love your daughter so much." Shadow says.

Midnight smiles. "Thank you for asking me, I respect you greatly. I would be honored if my daughter was your mate." Midnight says. He opens the door and let's Moonlight in. "Moonlight, I would be honored if you and Shadow were mates. Shadow, I know that you will take great care of her." Midnight says. Shadow starts to leave along with Moonlight. On their way out they saw Zora and Inferna. Shadow could tell they liked one another even though they were different species. But, they weren't the only ones. Dash and Strika seemed to like each other as well. Shadow smiles. Love is a fantastic thing. It seemed as though everyone didn't even care about the rules. He saw two Eevees from the Agene Clan together. They were obviously mates. Stupid Glace. She doesn't have as much control as she thinks.

Shadow and Moonlight had walked a few miles before disaster struck. An Umbreon appears out of the shadows. "Well, well, well. Looks like we finally found you. The Flareon guard told us of your recklessness. We would love to escort you personally to Glace. To think I let you into my Clan, and this is my thanks. No matter, I will make sure you don't corrupt anyone with all your nonsense." the Umbreon says. As he had been talking, more Umbreon had appeared and made a circle around Shadow. Moonlight was down by the lake. All at once, the Umbreons lunged at Shadow. But he was too fast. Shadow quickly jumped up resulting in all the Umbreon smacking heads together. Shadow landed right on top of the Umbreon leader. The Umbreon yowled in pain. The Umbreons quickly retreated.

They would be back. Shadow raced down to the lake. He told Moonlight everything. When he told her his suspicion about them coming back, almost as if on cue the same Umbreons charged at them. But there were more of them this time. Shadow and Moonlight quickly raced off. Soon, the Umbreons had cornered them. They weren't even on the Eeveelution Kingdom anywhere. No, they were in a Pokemon's territory and that Pokemon was much larger and terrifying. There was a thundering roar behind them. The Umbreons screamed racing far away until they made it home. Shadow and Moonlight shivered in fear. It was a Tyrantrum. He was huge, about 5 feet taller and his feet could easily crush them. The Tyrantrum's gaze softened.

"Sorry to scare you. I hate it when bullies gang up on others. I'm Fang. By any chance do you know Shadow?" He asks. Shadow stared in shock. "I... I'm Shadow." He says. Fang got really excited. "Great! Then there's no need to make a trip to your headquarters. I am my Clan's representative. We would like to join you." Fang says. "Of course you may join! We'll just have to go and tell Midnight." Moonlight says. "Here, ride on my back and I can take you there." Fang says. They get there and tell Midnight the news. "That's great! But, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Glace's guards attacked us. We had more numbers, but they'll be back. We have to move our headquarters." Midnight says. "Why don't you set it up in our territory? You will have safety there. Everyone's too afraid to step on our territory." Fang says while smiling. "That is a marvelous plan! I will tell everyone." Ninela says.

While Ninela told the Resistance, Fang went to go and tell the rest of the Tyrantrum Clan. The Tyrantrum's start to make the Headquarters which didn't take them at all that long. After a long day, the Headquarters was finally made. All the members marveled at how gigantic it was. Fang trotted up to them. "We made the rooms very large so that it can hold thousands of Pokemon. The best part is that this is all underground, so defending this place will be easy." Fang says. "That's great! We have enough room so that all the Rogues can live here safely!" Shadow says. Over the next couple of days Midnight, Shadow, and Moonlight devised a plan to restore order in the Eeveelution Clans. "Alright, this is what we need to do. We need to get someone in a disguise and get them into Glace's castle as a guard. Then they will need to do some spying and tell us what we are up against." Midnight says.

"Brilliant! I will be the one to go." Shadow says. "But you can't! They will recognize you!" Moonlight says. "Unless I have a disguise." Shadow says while smirking. He walks over to the hair stylist and whispers something in her ear. A half an hour later, Shadow's fur was golden and white and spiky. His tail was tucked underneath him and the spiky fur covered it so you couldn't see it. "Shadow! You look just like a Jolteon!" Moonlight exclaims. "That's the point. I'll be off then." Shadow says while smirking. Moonlight goes up with him up to the castle. She headed back to HQ leaving Shadow alone. Shadow walked up to one of the guards and ironically it was the same Flareon he had fought recently. He had a bruise from where Shadow had slammed him into the door.

"I request to speak with Glace." Shadow says. "Right this way." The Flareon Guard says. He brings me into the castle leading me until we get to a big door that has blue icicles on it. "Right in there." He says. Shadow walks into the room and sees a big thrown that Glace was sitting on. It took everything into him not to pounce on her. Shadow bowed low to the ground. "Lady Glace, I have come from a far away place and I have heard of your excellence. I would like to join your guards in service." He says. Glace sees the scar on his eye. "Thank you, may I ask you where you got that scar? Did you realize it was an ice scar that only Glaceons can give? I can tell because of that blue tinge…" She says. She walks up to me and presses her paw on Shadow's scar. He yowls in pain. "Oh, did I forget to mention that it will hurt fiercely if the one who gave the scar touches you?" Glace says. She glares at Shadow.

"You don't fool me Shadow." Glace says. She grabs a bucket of ice water and splashes it onto Shadow. It chilled him down to the bone. It washes away the die and his fur lays down flat and his tail goes back out. Shadow felt dread sinking in. "Scorcher! Get in here!" Glace yells. The Flareon from before came back in. His fur sticks up when he sees Shadow. "Scorcher, plz tell me how you had such a hard time capturing Shadow, when I have him right in front of me." Glace says. "Well… I uh uh he he" Scorcher stutters. "Whatever. Go take him to the dungeons and have Blade go down with you." Glace says. Another Umbreon walks in. He grabs some rope and ties it around Shadow's neck. He drags Shadow and Scorcher follows. When they got down to the dungeons, Blade shoves Shadow into the cell. He noticed it was the only one but it was very large. Many Pokemon were in the back cowering in fear. When Blade and Scorcher were gone, Shadow walks up to the others. "Hello, my name is Shadow." He says. "Shadow… Shadow…" A couple of the Pokemon says. An Umbreon walks up. "Shadow? Is it… is it really you?" The Umbreon says. "Yes, I am Shadow." He says. "Shadow… I'm Azul, your mother." She says.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I am so super sorry it's been so long since I last made a chapter! I have been bus beta reading and with school work. Thank you everyone for being so patient! Also, sorry for this kind of short entry but I wanted to get one out so it's going to be a bit shorter**

 **Moonlight: It's alright Silver, we know your trying your best :)**

 **Shadow: Just don't forget about us**

 **Moonlight: We do not own Pokemon, just the characters and plot :)**

"M-mom? But… I thought you were dead?" Shadow says. "The female Umbreon everyone saw was my mother. Unfortunately, your father really is dead. I was captured. I've been locked up here for about 15 years." Azul says. "Thats… thats crazy! All this time, I thought you were dead! But Glace just had you locked up here! Don't worry, I'm going to get us all out of here." Shadow says. He races to the gate trying to smash through it. But it just slightly bruises him. He slams into it many more times. "We've already tried that…" Azul says. Shadow growls and looks at his surroundings. "There's gotta be some way out of here…" He says. "Hello there, Shadow, member me?" Talon says. "Talon! What're you doing here?" Shadow asks. "I had a strange feeling this idea wasn't going to work. Looks like I was right." He says.

"Wait… Is that Azul?! But we thought you were dead!" Talon says startled. "That was my mother you saw. Glace captured me I've been here for 15 years! Talon, can you get us out of here?" Azul asks. Talon comes closer to the hole that served as a window. It was fairly large but it has vertical bars blocking anyone from getting in or out. "I can't, but I know who can. I'll be right back." Talon says. He quickly flies off and is back in about 15 minutes. Then Fang appears. "Fang!" Shadow says. "I see that the Tyrantrums have joined the Resistance." Azul says. "Stand back everyone." Fang says. Fang grabs the bars within his teeth and chomps down hard. The bars snap. "Quickly! Everyone on my back!" Fang says. Everyone quickly jumps onto Fang's back and they rush back to the HQ.

Everyone joyously reunites with the rest of the Resistance. Everyone stares when they see Azul. "Everyone, the Umbreon you saw on the day of my husband's murder was my mother. Glace captured me and brought me to the dungeons. I was there for 15 years, she didn't want anyone to take me on Prisoner Day." Azul says. Moonlight walks over to me. "I told you it wouldn't work. But hey, because of you everyone knows the truth about Azul and you released many, many rogues." Moonlight says. "Congratulations, Shadow. You have helped us greatly. I believe you will do great as our leader." Midnight says. "Your leader? Shadow, I'm so happy for you! I am so proud of you my son. Your father would be happy too." Azul says with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mom, there is something rather important I must tell you. I have a mate, and she is Moonlight." Shadow says. Azul's face lights up. "That's great Shadow! Moonlight is such a lovely Umbreon." She says and warmly smiles at Moonlight. Shadow walks over to Moonlight and nuzzles her. "I'm so glad you think that, Mother." He says. He closes his eyes and sighs breathing deeply. Shadow was worried about what would happen if Glace found their new hideout. The last thing they all needed was Glace coming and taking over. He looked out and over everyone. He was proud of what they had accomplished, but would it be enough? It would take a lot to take down Glace and her forces.

There was a loud shriek heard from outside, and Shadow was the first one outside. There was a little bunnelby trapped underneath another Pokemon. The Pokemon looked like an Umbreon, but more savage and had red instead of golden or blue rings. Fang quickly seized the Umbreon. The Umbreon started thrashing about. "Oh no…" Azul said. "What is it Mother?" Shadow asked. "We are too late.. That Umbreon has been infected. Glace made some sort of virus, I don't know how but she did. She's been using it to turn Pokemon evil. That is why that one is red instead of golden or blue. I overheard her say she was going to use it to create an army. You can reverse the effects if you can find the antidote. It's easy to make, but one ingredient is hard to find. It's a Golden Lily, but no one has found any in years. Legend says that you can find them many miles from here in a garden very sacred that no one ever comes back from." Azul says.

Fang puts the thrashing Umbreon into the dungeons and comes back. "So all we have to do is get this flower and we can make the antidote right? Why don't we send someone up there to go and retrieve it?" He says. "Because it is quite dangerous. The journey is long and hard, not to mention the Pokemon along the way are not very friendly. No one ever comes back. It could be deadly, we shouldn't risk it." Azul says. "But if we don't, then many Pokemon could become evil and how would we be able to defend ourselves? What if Glace changes our own people against us?" Shadow says.


End file.
